Yosō-gai no Kurūzu (Suspendido)
by Gghoist
Summary: Solo tome aquella decisión y me deje guiar: "Los amigos se entienden por los golpes". Por ese pequeño error termine por lastimar a Enma, de dar miedo a mis amigos y conocidos. Decidí mejor dejarme llevar por aquel ataque, pero luego me arrepentí. Es hora de empezar, lo que inicie...
1. Prólogo

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Formato**

Personaje Hablando: ¡Modo Vongola Gear!  
 _Personaje Pensando: "¡Yo regresare a mi mundo, lo juro!"  
_ Voz cibernética o llamadas entrantes: _Activando X-B_ _ānā  
_ Asunto Importante: "La Mafia Vongola prevalecerá".

* * *

 **Resumen**

Solo tome aquella decisión y me deje guiar: "Los amigos se entienden por los golpes". Por ese pequeño error termine por lastimar a Enma, de dar miedo a mis amigos y conocidos. Decidí mejor dejarme llevar por aquel ataque, pero luego me arrepentí. En aquel mundo era mi perdición, pero tenía a quienes me apoyaban a un sin saber nada de mí, pero luego llego aquella chica que sería mi dolor de cabeza, pero a la vez, la cual me saque alguna sonrisa, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra chica, o eso es lo que yo quiero que sea y yo, teniendo a muchas chicas tras de mí, no sé qué hacer, pero las cosas cambian y yo cambiare, pero siempre digo: "Dame-Naru, es Dame-Naru". Vámonos, es hora de la Aventura al modo Vongola Family.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

1.-

No va a tener un final indefinido en todas estas temporadas que van a ver.

2.-

Todos los sucesos serán abruptamente o por lo menos algo, cambiados en cada capítulo del FF.

3.-

Van a haber OoC y Oc en este FanFic. Además, tendrán onomatopeyas, uno que otro soundtrack sad y de acción y demás.

4.-

Los sucesos transcurren cuando Tsuna y Enma pelean en el manga, pero aquí es Naruto contra Enma.

5.-

Naruto será fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como para hacerle frente a Gid o a Yami en su modo Darkness. Para eso a Naruto le daré unas llamas nuevas y sumamente poderosas, pero eso serán en los sucesos de Darkness. O incluso, un poco atrás.

6.-

No esperen actualizaciones rápidas, pues tengo otros FanFic que continuar, puede que cada capítulo sea subido cad meses a lo máximo, solo es un decir, pero puede ser más tiempo.

7.-

Todas las llamas Ultima Voluntad están en el mundo de To Love Ru, pero los usuarios sabrán como los manejan, para el bien o para el mal.

8.-

Seré muy serio con las palabras que aquí ponga, especialmente con lo de ecchi y aquello, también habrá muertes, pero no de personajes canónicos, sino simplemente Oc.

9.-

Naruto y Rito tendrán su propio Harem, solo que Rito no tendrá a casi todas del anime To Love Ru, sino Naruto.

10.-

Naruto será un Dame en casi su totalidad, pero no mucho comparado al como lo hago en Vongola Family, sino solo medio.

11.-

Naruto se asemeja mucho a Giotto, en su físico, características y casi en carácter, solo que Naruto es más serio y frio, además de ser algo malvado en momentos, pero lo hace por el bien de uno mismo, no por el suyo.

12.-

Significa que Vongola Family tendrá 3 temporadas, separadas de los Arcos de La Famiglia Simon y el Vindice. El primer Arco ya se está haciendo.

13.-

Este FanFic tendrá combinas dos temporadas del anime To Love Ru, para no hacerlo muy extenso y eso.

14.-

Habrán de vez en cuando batallas a la que solo Naruto ira, ya que peleara con usuarios Ultima Voluntad y no quiere involucrar a los demás por su culpa.

Eso es todo… gracias por leer las aclaraciones generales, querido lector y lectora.

* * *

 **¿¡Porque yo!?**

* * *

—¡Por favor Enma, no me obligues a pelear con todo! ¡eres mi amigo, sabes que no haría nada para dañarte! ¡por favor, deja esta tontería y regresa a ser el de antes, por favor! ¡ENMA! —Grito un chico de cabello rubio alborotado, además de que en su frente estaba una flama color amarilla brillante, removiéndose por todos lados.

El chico rubio tenía en sus manos unos Gloves negros con detalles plateados, un anillo multicolor en su dedo índice derecho, además de que una gema azul estaba en el dorso de los Gloves. Lleva una camisa negra sin mangas, dejando ver en sus brazos unas líneas de color azul que le van desde la palma de su mano hacia su frente, en donde tiene otra gema de color verde que brilla fuertemente. Lleva unos pantalones verdes oscuros, el cual estaba sucio gracias la pelea que estaba teniendo en ese momento, y, por último, pero no menos importante, unos zapatos deportivos de color azul marino.

Delante de él estaba otro chico. Cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color, lleva una camisa holgada de color verde oscuro, una chaqueta negra encima, con el logo de la Familia Simon en su espalda, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, y unos zapatos negros. En su frente tiene una llama de color rojo, algo oscuro, que daba hacia el suelo, en sus manos lleva unos Gloves de color negro, con la insignia de Simon en su dorso, además de tener un anillo en su dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—¡Jamás, Vongola pagara por lo que le hizo a mi familia, Naruto! ¡nunca los perdonare! ¡NUNCA! —Dijo el pelirrojo al ahora conocido como Naruto. Si, hablamos de Naruto Uzumaki, el aspirante a Jefe de la Familia Vongola, la Mafia Vongola.

—Me veré obligado a detenerte a los golpes si no quieres escuchar mis palabras… ¡los amigos se entienden a los golpes! ¡Vongola Gear! —Los X-Gloves del rubio pasaron de ser negros con detalles plateados, a rojos con detalles blancos, además de que la gema azul de su dorso, tanto de su mano derecha como el de su izquierda, estaba girando fuertemente en su propio eje.

Un torrente de llamas naranjas cubrió el cuerpo del rubio, para que segundos después se deje ver a Naruto, en su Modo Vongola Gear. "N/A: Los Gloves no son muy grandes como en el manga, y no tiene el otro objeto en su pierna ni la cadena".

—Entonces… ¡que así sea! —Dijo Enma, para que luego, sus Gloves cambien y ahora obtengas un aspecto como el de una garra fuerte y afilada, su llama en la frente brillo más y creció un poco en comparación a la llama del rubio Vongola.

—No me contendré… lamento si terminas muy herido… pero te pido disculpa por adelantado—Dijo Naruto de forma seria, para luego, empezar a caminar de forma calmada hacia Enma.

—¡No me subestimes! —Le dijo el pelirrojo, serio también, pero el empezó a correr en dirección hacia el rubio, que seguía caminando de forma calmada hacia el pelirrojo Simon.

 **Con Reborn**

—Mhn… Enma ya perdió—Comento él bebe Arcobaleno, molestando a los integrantes de la Familia Simon por ese comentario hacia su Décimo Jefe.

—Ciertamente… si no hubiera visto las habilidades de Naruto no diría lo mismo que Reborn, kora—Dijo Colonnello, el Arcobaleno del pacificador de la lluvia, de forma seria y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿¡Acaso están subestimando a Enma!? —Pregunto una molesta Suzuki Adelheid, guardiana del Glaciar de Enma.

—En lo absoluto… solo digo la verdad… deberían haber investigado más a fondo sobre Dame-Naru—Le aclaro Reborn a la chica pelinegra, la cual se desconcertó por aquello, ¿había más secretos del Décimo Vongola? Nadie de los guardianes de Enma dijo nada y siguieron viendo la pelea que iba ya a empezar.

 **En la pelea**

—¡Toma esto! ¡ahhhhh! —Enma dio un grito de guerra al final, iba enserio a matar al rubio al cual consideraba su amigo, pero su venganza valía más que una estúpida amistad.

—No malgastes saliva en un grito de guerra que para el final… no te servirá de nada—Dijo Naruto, para luego ya estar con su palma derecha puesta en medio del pecho de Enma, desde la espalda de Enma, salió algo de fuego naranja, sorprendiendo a los espectadores que habían visto este hecho y no sabían, los que ya sabían estaban tranquilos, pero eso aún era muy sorprendente para ellos.

—¡WAAAAKKKCCCCKKK! —Enma soltó un fuerte grito por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, le quemaba dentro de su cuerpo, sentía como si le faltaba el aire, iba a perder la consciencia, pero no le daría el gusto a Vongola, no señor.

—No ataques de frente cuando no tienes un plan… no te quedes parado en el suelo cuando tu enemigo está delante de ti… no hagas actos de lo que al final… te puedes arrepentir—Cuando hacia las pausas en sus diálogos, el rubio, con su dedo índice y medio, daba toques en los hombros de Enma, en su estómago y en su frente.

Si lo vieras dirían que esos golpecitos no son nada, pero si vieras y sintieras de cerca, cuanta fuerza se implementa en esos simples ataques, dirías lo contrario y te retractarías inmediatamente.

—¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —Enma empezó a gritar como loco, le dolía su cabeza, sus hombros, su estómago, le ardían, necesitaba que esto parara rápido, lo estaba matando.

 **Con los espectadores**

—Eso no… no… ¡no puede! ¡ese no es el Na-kun que conozco! ¡no lo es! —Kyōko grito aquellas palabras, asombrando a todos los que estaba en el lugar. Kyōko cayo de rodillas el suelo, era terrible ver esa faceta de Naruto, lo era, parecía como si el Naruto tímido y cálido muriera en ese preciso momento, para luego dar paso a un Naruto frio y sin remordimientos si alguien muere o no.

—¿¡Que significa esto!? —Grito Adelheid con horror, al ver como Enma se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y pedía que parara, que dejara de hacer eso, que parara, y que, si era posible, que lo matara en ese preciso momento.

—Nada en especial… estás viendo a Décimo Vongola—Comento Reborn sin mucha importancia, pero por dentro estaba intranquilo, ver esa faceta de su Dame-Estudiante era algo malo debes en cuando, por que este Naruto, no sentía remordimiento hacia el prójimo, sino entendía por las buenas, pues tenía que entender por las malas, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Para, Naruto-san, para! —Haru también había gritado hacia el chico rubio que estaba viendo a Enma retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

—¿¡Que te sucede, Naruto!? —Grito ahora Takeshi, viendo con temor al chico rubio. Ya había tenido el "honor" de conocer esa terrible faceta del rubio, daba mucho miedo si estaba en ese estado, en verdad daba mucho miedo.

—¡NA-KUN! —Kyōko se levantó del suelo, para luego arrimarse al margen de la malla, para luego gritar las dos iniciales del nombre del chico, del cual estaba enamorada.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto giro su rostro de manera tenue a donde había escuchado ese mote cariñoso, se topó con el rostro de Kyōko, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sus guardianes lo veían con temor, al igual que los guardianes de Enma. Los Arcobaleno estaban serios, nada podían hacer en este encuentro entre Enma y Naruto, esa era la ley de la Mafia.

—Operēshon Eks (X)—Hablo el rubio de forma seria, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse de Enma, el cual se estaba recuperando poco a poco, pero aún seguía gritando de dolor, no tan fuerte, pero aún seguía gritando.

— _¡Hai! Fijando objetivo… cargando…_ —En los auriculares del rubio se escuchaba una voz femenina, en sus ojos aparecieron los gráficos de sus lentes de contacto que le dio Spanner cuando por primera vez, utilizo el X-Burner en toda su potencia, pero ahora, lo usaría a todo su poder.

Kyōko y los que estaban preocupados por Naruto, se calmaron al ver que el rubio dejaba de atacar a Enma. Los guardianes del pelirrojo suspiraron de alivio, en verdad el Décimo Vongola tenía su faceta de muerte.

Pero dejaron de lado sus pensamientos, al ver de como el rubio se giraba hacia donde estaba Enma, para luego poner su brazo derecho estirado hacia atrás y empezar a expulsar llamas suaves para que no sea llevado hacia atrás por la tremenda fuerza de X-Burner.

—¿¡Que haces!? Na-kun—Kyōko vio con horror de como el rubio empezó a cargar las llamas fuertes en su guante izquierdo, su gema azul giraba locamente en su propio eje, simulando una carga o algo por el estilo.

—¡Los amigos… se entienden a los golpes! —Dijo Naruto de forma fuerte, para luego, estirar su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, en donde estaba Enma, ya de pie, pero aun temblando por el dolor que aun sentía en ese momento.

—¡Sūpāburakkuhōru o hikiyose! —Grito Enma, un poco mejor que antes, con ambas manos hacia el frente, en donde se empezó a formar un agujero negro de 4 metros de ancho y de largo, de altura la misma medida.

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar un poco, pero también el agujero negro, empezó a absorber todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluyendo a Enma y Naruto.

— _Carga completa_ —Escucho el rubio Vongola en sus auriculares.

—¡Eks-Bānā! —Naruto también lanzo su ataque a su máximo esplendor, dejando mal parado al agujero negro de Enma, el cual miro con terror del como su ataque perdía terreno con el ataque del rubio Vongola.

Pero, algo salió mal.

El agujero negro, en lugar de cesar, absorbió el X-Burner del rubio, el cual seguía expulsando sus llamas, pero al ver lo que estaba pasando, dejo de hacerlo para poder ir a ayudar a Enma, el cual estaba siendo arrastrando por el agujero negro.

—¡Todos atrás, ahora! —Grito Reborn a los que aún estaban en shock por ver lo que iba a pasar delante de sus ojos hace apenas unos instantes, pero que ahora había cambiado drásticamente el sentido.

Todos obedecieron y empezaron a ir para atrás, el agujero aún seguía activo y parecía que no se iba a cerrar fácilmente. Naruto tomo a Enma de su brazo izquierdo, estaba muy débil como para poder salir de allí. Enma ya había perdido su Modo Hyper y ahora solo estaba normal y consciente.

—Perdón… Enma…—Dijo el rubio Vongola, viendo a Enma, el cual alzo la mirada para ver al rubio Vongola, con ojos de miedo.

—…—Enma no dijo nada y nuevamente bajo la cabeza, Naruto seguía impulsándose con su guante derecho para poder alejarse del agujero que los estaba absorbiendo poco a poco todo a su alrededor.

—" _Mmm, los XX-B_ _ā_ _n_ _ā_ _son más concentrados y poderosos, deberían ser suficientes como para poder desequilibrar su funcionamiento y apagar sus llamas… uno arriba, otro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y el ultimo de frente… funcionara a la perfección"_ —Pensó Naruto sus posibilidades de apagar este agujero y que nada malo le pase a su amigo y amigos, ya los había asustado suficiente con esa estúpida faceta suya, en verdad a él también le daba miedo, pero a la vez también lo necesitaba para no actuar de forma débil en frente de los demás.

Para ya no ser un Dame-Naru.

—Dame-Naru… es Dame-Naru—Dijo el rubio, para luego usar sus llamas al máximo y salir hacia donde estaban sus amigos y guardianes de Enma, una vez estuvo allí, no sabía que decir o que hacer, lo miraban con miedo.

Los Arcobaleno lo miraban de forma seria.

Adelheid se acercó a donde estaba el rubio sosteniendo al pelirrojo, incluso en ella estaba palpable el miedo, pero lo sabía controlar muy bien en su bello rostro.

—Enma—Adelheid todo al pelirrojo de forma maternal, no aguantaba ver el estado en el que estaba Enma y el culpable estaba delante de sus ojos, delante de ella.

—Perdón Enma, Adelheid-san… minna-san… Reborn… Kyōko-chan—Dijo el rubio de forma arrepentida, todos aun no podían confiar al ver esa faceta sumamente macabra por así llamarlo.

Naruto simplemente en un parpadeo, ya estaba en frente del agujero negro que estaba absorbiendo todo a su paso, pero él no dejaría que eso pasara, ya no.

—1… 2… 3… 4…—Naruto dijo aquellos números, y en el "1", ya estaba en el lado derecho del agujero, lanzado un XX-Burner. En el "2", ya estaba en la parte superior de agujero, ya lanzando su segundo XX-Burner. En el "3" ya estaba en el lado izquierdo, ya lanzando su XX-Burner y, por último, el "4", ya estaba en el frente, lanzado su más fuerte XX-Burner concentrado.

Todo eso paso en un parpadeo, los cuatro ataques chocaron en el medio del agujero negro, para luego hacerse una explosión de magnitud increíble, pero en lugar de que el agujero explotara, este se cerraba, llevándose sus últimas cosas antes de desaparecer.

Y la última cosa no fue una cosa, sino a un humano, a Naruto Uzumaki, el cual en sus últimos instantes logro decir su ultimo:

—Perdón… minna-san—Naruto dijo aquellas palabras de disculpa y puso su mejor sonrisa cálida que podía ofrecer en aquel momento, estaba muy cansado, por eso no podía hacer nada para escapar de la absorción del agujero negro.

 **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttssssss…**

Y el agujero negro termino por cerrarse, de forma permanente.

—Na-Na-Na-Na… ¡NA-KUN! —Grito con mucho miedo Kyōko, al ver como ese agujero se cerraba, para ya no dejar salir a lo que se llevó allí dentro.

Todos abrieron los ojos en shock. Daemon nunca creyó que esto estuviera en sus planes, definitivamente no lo estaban, esto nunca de los nunca debía haber ocurrido, que era lo que había hecho mal. Si, falto mucha más información acerca de Naruto Uzumaki, al cual, no estaba seguro si alguna vez lo volvería a ver.

 **Décimo… esto es…**

 **Negro**

 **Vacío**

 **El tiempo va..**

 **Tiempo lento**

 **Lento**

 **Lento**

 **Lento**

 **Lento**

 **Lento**

 **Tiempo**

 **Tiempo**

 **Tiempo**

 **¿Sientes culpa, Décimo?**

 **Culpa**

 **Culpa**

 **Recuerda tu nombre…**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Culpa**

 **¿Qué es…?**

 **Miedo**

 **¿Miedo?**

 **¿Miedo?**

 **Aquí no hay luz… todo es…**

 **Oscuro**

 **Oscuro**

 **Oscuro**

 **Destello**

 **Destello**

 **Mira lo que apareció…**

 **Luz**

 **¿Luz?**

 **¡Luz!**

 **¡Luz!**

 **¿Qué sientes?**

 **Cálido**

 **Frio**

 **Si, frio**

 **Frio**

 **Suelo**

 **Asfalto…**

 **Suelo de asfalto…**

 **Despierta**

 **Despierta**

 **¡Recuerda esto!**

 **Llamas**

 **No solo del Cielo**

 **Lluvia**

 **Tormenta**

 **Niebla**

 **Sol**

 **Rayo**

 **Nube**

 **Tierra**

 **Pantano**

 **Bosque**

 **Montaña**

 **Glaciar**

 **Desierto**

…

 **Nieve**

 **Noche**

 **¿Eliges…?**

 **Caminos oscuros**

 **Pelea**

 **Por poder**

 **¡Presta atención!**

 **Cumple**

 **Con**

 **Tu**

 **Destino**

 **Décimo**

 **Vongola**

 **Gana**

 **Las**

 **Llamas**

 **Del**

…

 **Al igual**

 **Que**

 **Yo**

 **Ahora…**

…

…

…

 **¡Despierta!**

—¡Buuuuuaaaaaaa! ¡Cof, cof, cof! —Naruto Uzumaki había despertado de su "sueño". Se sentó en el suelo frio, empezó a toser fuertemente, algo le obstruía el aire a sus pulmones, así que jalaba bocanadas de aire para poder estabilizar su respiración entrecortada.

Naruto se levantó del suelo lentamente, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no era comparado con el dolor que tenía su cuerpo, había estado peleando por más de 7 horas en su Modo Hyper, y todo ese trayecto le estaba pasando factura de una manera muy fuerte para él.

Apretó los dientes por el dolor y empezó a caminar fuera de ese callejón solitario en el que había estado tirado unos segundos atrás. Camino arrimándose de la pared del muro que estaba al lado suyo, se iba arrastrado como si recientemente le hayan dado una enorme paliza y sí que lo había sido, antes de pelear seriamente con Enma, el pelirrojo le había estado ganando y lastimando mucho más que él, o algo así era lo que recordaba el rubio Vongola.

Poco a poco se iba acercando al final del tramo que tenía ese callejón oscuro. Llego afuera.

Era de noche, lo sabía desde el principio, por esa daba tanto frio. Las estrellas estaban en lo más alto del lugar, un hermoso cielo nocturno, todo despejado de nubes, estaba muy brillante.

Giro su rostro en todas las direcciones, solo había calles vacías, pero el rubio no conocía esas calles, estas calles no eran de Namimori, no lo era. Camino hacia su derecha, ya que creyó que era lo más conveniente llegar a los grandes edificios para poder pedir ayuda a algún policía y pedir información el de donde estaba, pero algo le decía, su intuición le decía, que no estaba en su hogar, que no estaba en Namimori.

 **Tak… tak… taaaaaakk…**

Sus dos gemas azules, las de sus X-Gloves, habían caído por el suelo de forma pesada, no desprendían el brillo azul de siempre, ahora solo estaban ambas gemas, incoloras, tal y como un diamante recién pulido y puesto para la venta.

 **Pick… piiiiiiccckkkk…**

La pequeña gema triangular de color verde, la cual anteriormente estaba en la frente del rubio, había caído al suelo, para rodar un metro delante de su usuario y quedar estancada. Sus otras dos gemas no tuvieron la misma suerte, ya que estas al haber caído al suelo y ser redondas, se fueron rodando lentamente por el suelo y todo el camino, como si algo las controlara para que sigan por allí.

—" _Vuelvan…"_ —Desesperación, aquello era lo que estaba sintiendo el rubio en ese momento, no quería perder las cosas relacionadas con sus amigos. Estos objetos se los había dado Leon, con sus esfuerzos, en aquel día cuando peleo contra Mukuro y casi salió perdiendo por estar confiado.

Trato de dar unos pasos, pero su cuerpo le dolía, pero eso no significaba que no funcionaba, no le importo mucho y se agacho a tomar su gema verde, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo del pantalón. Se agacho y levanto como pudo, su cuerpo en verdad necesitaba urgentemente un médico. Ahora se encamino lentamente hacia la dirección en donde se habían ido sus otras dos gemas, ahora incoloras.

 **Cerca del lugar**

A unos pocos metros a donde estaba yendo Naruto, estaba caminando una pareja de castaños, un chico y una chica. El chico, cabello castaño/naranja, piel clara y ojos marrones. Lleva puesta una ropa de, tal vez, a la escuela a la que el asiste.

La chica, cabello castaño, que es largo, amarrado en una coleta larga, un pequeño moño amarillo con bolitas lo sujeta, tiene la piel pálida, ojos marrones, casi llegando al amarillo. Viste una blusa con tirantes de color blanco con detalles en negro, una falda holgada que le llegan hasta el medio de sus piernas y unas sandalias femeninas.

—(Suspiro) Tengo mucha tarea el día de hoy—Comento casualmente el joven del dúo.

—Perdón Onii-chan… no fue mi intención hacer que vinieras conmigo de compras—Comento aquella chica, de manera apenada.

—No te preocupes Mikan… este es el trabajo del hermano mayor, el de ayudar a su hermana con algunas cosas—Le dijo el chico, tratando de hacer que la culpa que rodeaba a su hermana de nombre Mikan, se fuera.

—De igual forma, perdón—Dijo la chica. Rito solo se rasco la nuca en señal de rendición ante la actitud de su hermana.

—Ya, ya… mejor vamos a casa que me muero de hambre—Rito termino por concluir los comentarios entre ellos.

—Hmn… te preparare una rica cena—Le dijo felizmente la muchacha al chico, el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermana.

 **Con Naruto**

—¿Ehh? Piérdete tonto… estas joyas nos pertenecen ahora—Dijo un hombre de unos 20 años de edad, ropa de pandillero de color azul y su cabello esta rapado en su totalidad, lo acompañaban 6 hombres más por el lugar.

—Po-Por favor… son… mí-mías—Le explico el rubio, arrimado a la pared para que no pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

—¿Enserio? Pues que pena… el que se lo encuentra, se lo lleva… ya, vete mocoso, no quiero ensuciarme las manos contigo—EL hombre solo meció su mano en señal de que se vaya, pero el rubio no dijo o hizo nada, solo se quedó allí parado, soltando algo de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Por favor… te lo ruego… devuélvemelos—Dijo el rubio, soltando lágrimas de impotencia, su cuerpo ya no cedió más y termino por caer al suelo ya desplomado y sin ninguna pisca de que se iba a levantar hasta que esté mejor.

—Pero que mocoso tan llorón eres… tsk… desháganse de él, no lo quiero cerca de mi vista—Ordeno el hombre a sus subordinados, los cuales simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y fueron hacia donde estaba el rubio, llorando.

Dos de esos tipos tomaron al rubio de sus brazos y lo estamparon contra la pared, haciendo que el dolor agudo, se agudice aún más en su mal trecho cuerpo. Luego, uno más del montón le propino un fuerte y muy certero puñetazo en su estómago, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se retuerza para que lo suelten y poder tomar su adolorido estómago.

—Tsk, ni para calentar sirves—Comento uno del montón, para luego propinarle una patada en sus costillas derechas. Tanta fue la fuerza del golpe, que lo mando a volar unos 10 metros por el aire, y no era para tanto, Naruto apenas tenía 16 años de edad, su cuerpo era frágil en muchos sentidos.

El hombre rapado miraba ambas gemas que tenía en su mano, ambas eran cubiertas por un hermoso metal plateado, formando una X sin el centro en la gema, unas hermosas y, por si fuera poco, valiosas gemas. El chico en verdad tenía un buen botín, tal vez y hasta sea un niño rico, podían negociar con los padres del chico por su recuperación.

—¡Kyaaaa! —Un grito femenino los alerto a todos los maleantes del lugar, todos se fijaron en la dueña del grito y se toparon con una chica de unos 12 o 13 años, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, acompañada de un muchacho, cabello castaño/naranja, ojos marrones y uniforme de estudiante.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… invitados inesperados y… una linda chica para pasar el rato—Comento el hombre rapado, mirando con ojos de lujuria a la chica del lugar, al igual que los otros hombres.

Rito rápidamente se posiciono en frente de su hermana, la iba a proteger y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hermana. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con el chico rubio que había caído al suelo luego de estar volando por esos 10 metros, estaba sucio, con golpes en su cara, su ropa estaba toda rasgada y parecía que aún estaba consiente, ya que sus ojos azules no se cerraban ni con nada.

—¡No dejare que le hagan nada! ¡Mikan, escapa y busca ayuda! —Le dijo Rito a Mikan, la cual no quería dejar abandonado a su hermano con esos pandilleros.

—¡No, me quedare contigo Onii-chan! —Mikan estaba envuelta en un aire de determinación total.

—¡Pero Mi-…! —Rito dejo de hablar, ya que se fijó en el chico que estaba tirado abajo se había empezado a levantar del suelo como si su cuerpo no estuviese herido. Una vez el chico rubio se haya puesto de pie, hablo:

—Toma a tu hermana y sal de aquí… yo me hago cargo de este asunto… vamos, váyanse—Naruto lo dijo de forma suave, su voz era seria, pero a la vez; cálida.

Los dos chicos no hicieron nada, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, ambos vieron que el rubio estaba sumamente herido, pero ahora estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—Tch… acaben con esos idiotas y tráiganme a la chica, ¡ahora! —Ordeno el hombre de ropa azul del lugar.

—¡Entendido! —Sus subordinados solamente acataron aquella orden y salieron corriendo en dirección a donde estaban los 3 jóvenes.

Naruto no espero a nada y también empezó a correr, pero su recorrido era tambaleándose un poco de lado a lado, pero estaba estable. Los otros dos muchachos seguían sorprendidos al ver como el rubio estaba corriendo, tambaleantemente, pero estaba corriendo, a fin de cuentas.

Naruto le dio un puñetazo al primero que se encontró en el camino, golpe que no fue esquivado y termino por acabar con uno de ellos, pero los otros 5 no eran estúpidos, ellos también se defendieron y procedieron a dar batalla al rubio, que, aunque bloqueara algunos golpes, eso no evitaba que otros golpes más llegaran a su cuerpo, pero lo resistía, no iba a caer y dejar que lastimen a personas inocentes, dejo de lado sus puños y se centró en sus palmas demoledoras.

Las palmadas eran algo suaves en esta ocasión, pero eso no quería decir que no te hacía daño interior, si lo hacía, los gritos de los hombres, cayendo uno por uno, demostraba aquello.

Una vez Naruto se haya hecho cargo de los 5 hombres, fue caminando lentamente hacia el hombre de ropa azul del lugar.

—Devuélveme mis gemas—Naruto miraba fijamente al hombre rapado, el cual lo miraba con algo de asombro ante tal "actuación" que había hecho en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento.

—Ja, no me hagas reír mocoso… eso no es nada—El hombre se burló del rubio, el cual solo lo miraba fríamente con sus ojos azules.

El hombre dejo de burlarse y se sorprendió al ver del como esos ojos azules, pasaban a ser unos ojos naranjas, pupila naranja y esclerótica naranja. Eso sí que lo había sorprendido mucho, ya que nunca en su vida había visto tal acontecimiento, pero dejo de pensar y hacer recorrer sus pensamientos, ya que, para aquel hombre de la ropa azul, todo se había vuelto negro.

Naruto se puso de rodillas y tomo sus dos gemas y se las guardo en sus bolsillos, se llevó las manos hacia sus orejas, en donde tenía sus audífonos con el número 9 en ellas, se las quito y las empezó a doblar para que no gasten espacio en su ropa, después de todo, aquellos audífonos eran un regalo de Giannini para que se pueda contactar con la Base Vongola del futuro y también con sus guardianes, pero luego Spanner los modifico para que se conectarse con los X-Contactos y decir las Fiamma Voltios que tenía que cargar en un X-Burner.

—Soy Naruto… por cierto, jeje—Los dos jóvenes castaños escucharon aquello, para que luego, Naruto se tumbara hacia atrás, haciendo que su cabeza golpee el duro asfalto y pierda la consciencia en ese mismo momento.

Los dos chicos no hacían nada, solo estaba sorprendidos, pasmados. Ver del como un chico herido, al que nunca en su vida habían visto, se levante como si nada le pasara a su cuerpo, pelear con sus puños y luego con sus palmas, dejara inconscientes a los hombres del lugar, para luego ver que se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana y termino por noquear al hombre que se suponía era el jefe del lugar, para finalmente decir su nombre y caer al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos paso aquí? —Se preguntó Rito en voz baja, estaba impresionado por las habilidades mostradas por el chico que denotaba su misma edad, ver eso se parecía a los Shōnen del manga de hoy en día con sus poderes y eso.

—No lo sé Onii-chan… pero tenemos que ayudar al chico… después de todo, él nos ayudó a nosotros—Le dijo Mikan a Rito, ya que, sin el rubio, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado al par de hermanos.

—Tienes razón Mikan…—Rito la apoyo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del rubio. Por el camino fueron viendo a los hombres que estaban tirados en el suelo, todos estaban inconscientes, hasta parecían que no tenían vida misma. Llegaron a donde estaba el rubio, Rito le dio la bolsa de víveres a Mikan y él tomo al rubio, para luego ponerlo en su espalda como fuera.

Liviano. Fue el pensamiento de Rito, ya que el rubio no pesaba mucho que digamos, se veía algo normal y debería pesar mucho más que esto, incluso él era más pesado que el rubio que tenía en sus espaldas.

Cálido. Si, el rubio desprendía un aura de calidez increíble, no abrumadora como el mismo fuego, sino, lo normal, lo simple pero importante, muy importante a la vez.

Y Rito no era el único en sentir tal calidez, sino también su hermana. Se sentía en paz, como si un hermoso abrigo de la mejor piel te abrazara y té caliente con su pelaje, si, algo así se sentía.

Tan a fondo estaban en aquella sensación, que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la residencia de los castaños, ambos jóvenes e inconsciente, procedieron a ingresar a la vivienda, era una buena casa, de dos pisos, los cuartos para los dos chicos y algunos invitados, además del cuarto de sus padres ausentes por el momento, si la casa de los dos jóvenes en crecimiento.

—Iré a dejarlo arriba… ve a traer un trapo mojado, creo que tiene fiebre—Le dijo Rito a Mikan, la cual solamente asintió con la cabeza y fue a la cocina a dejar los víveres y a traer el trapo mojado para el rubio.

Rito solamente se dedicó en ir hacia la planta de arriba para poder dejar al rubio descansar en uno de los cuartos de invitados que tenían en la casa, abrió la puerta y luego procedió a acercarse hacia la cama, lo bajo con cuidado, para luego acomodarlo bien, para que la fiebre baje más rápido, pero viéndolo bien, sus ropas parecían estar algo quemadas, ya que se veían las secuelas de unas quemaduras de grado 2 tal vez.

Le empezó a sacar la camiseta por si acaso. Allí vio que también tenía una musculatura un poco marcada, en eso sintió algo de envidia, ya que él era flacuchento y débil, según él.

—Onii-chan, traje el trapo mojado—Mikan había hecho aparición en el cuarto en donde estaban los dos chicos, Rito lo estaba revisando para ver si no tenía alguna herida, además de estarle sacado la camisa para que no esté con esos "trapos dañados". La castaña no pudo suprimir un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo del rubio tendido en la cama, en verdad era perfecto, incluso su rostro pasivo era genial en ese momento. Esa sonrisa angelical y esa voz tan gentil y protectora que denotaba que te iba a proteger a como dé lugar, era genial.

—Eh, Mikan, reacciona—Rito la llamaba porque Mikan no había reaccionado a lo que él le había dicho hace unos segundos atrás.

—¿¡EH!? ¿¡si, Onii-chan!? —Mikan respondió rápidamente ya que había volado en sus pensamientos de hace rato por ver, el cuerpo de un chico nuevo.

—Te decía si podías lavar esta camiseta, está sucia y no sé si valdrá con esas quemaduras que tiene… pero lo más raro es que Naruto no tiene heridas o quemaduras de algún tipo—Rito argumento ante tal hecho un poco raro de ver.

Mikan no había escuchado lo que dijo su hermano, solamente se dedicó a tomar la camiseta negra sin mangas y verla detenidamente, estaba algo deteriorada y quemada, pero no era algo que no se podía arreglar.

—¡Yo me hare cargo, Onii-chan! —Le dijo la castaña a su hermano.

—Gracias, Mikan—Rito le agradeció con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue devuelta por su hermana.

Luego Rito le puso una de sus camisas al rubio, camisa la cual le quedo bien al fin de cuentas, luego lo arroparon con las sabanas y finalmente lo dejaron dormir por el momento. Ellos también tenían que dormir, pero tenían sus quehaceres por terminar, así que procedieron a realizarlos sin ninguna complicación, aunque para Rito algunos ejercicios eran algo complicados, pero nada que no se pueda resolver por cuenta propia. Mikan por su parte fue a lavar la camisa y luego a preparar la cena para que ellos pudieran cenar, Naruto no podía por estar en ese estado de ahora así que era otro caso.

Una vez cenaron, charlaron de cosas de la vida, especialmente de lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás, también se preguntaban de donde había venido el rubio, ya que nunca lo habían visto por aquellos lares, también se preguntaban si estaba involucrado en algún tipo de banda callejera o alguna Mafia, lo cual era algo imposible. Que ilusos estaban siendo.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ambos hermanos tenían escuela hoy, pero con el invitado inesperado era casi imposible ir y luego venir y aun encontrarlo en casa, estaban preocupados si, lo estaban, así que Rito decidió quedarse hoy para ver si se despertaba, pero Mikan también insistió en quedarse, ya que Rito no era muy bueno en algunas cosas y eso era verdad, ella estaba más capacitada para esas cosas. Pero Rito también insistió en quedarse, así que ambos decidieron que era mejor que se quedaran los dos, por el bien de ambas partes.

 **Despierta…**

 **Despierta…**

 **¡DESPIERTA!**

—¡! ¿Dó-Dónde estoy? —Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, pero se calmó poco a poco al ver que no había peligro alguno, solo había; "Un techo desconocido".

Se levantó suavemente de la cama, como siempre su cuerpo no le dolía mucho ahora, no tenía alguna herida en su cuerpo, pero si tenía, una camiseta que no era de él, pero si era de su talla.

Miro de lado a lado, buscando algo por lo que intuía, miro en la mesita de noche y encontró sus tres gemas, las ahora incoloras dos gemas que eran sus X-Gloves y su gema triangular invertida junto con las otras dos, sus X-Auriculares más arriba de ellos, tal y como él los había dejado envueltos, su cajita de pastillas Ultima Voluntad también estaba y, por último, su caja arma, en donde estaba; Natsu.

Naruto giro su cabeza hacia la puerta, luego de unos segundos se escucharon pasos y luego la puerta fue abierta y se dejó ver al muchacho castaño/naranja que había visto la noche anterior, luego pudo ver a su hermana castaña. Ambos jóvenes se alegraron al ver al muchacho ya despierto.

Naruto se puso algo nervioso y lentamente bajo la mirada, era una cosa estar en Modo Hyper y otra cosa su actitud de Dame-Naru.

—¡Oh! ¡qué bueno que ya despertaste! —Dijo Rito con una sonrisa amistosa dirigida hacia el rubio, al igual que su hermana que le sonrió de la mejor manera que podía.

Naruto por su parte no dijo nada y solo alzo la mirada para hablar.

—S-S-Si… la-lamento las mo-molestias… me re-retirare ahora mismo—Naruto se levantó lentamente de la cama y se puso sus zapatos que estaban abajo, para luego tomar sus cosas y guardárselas como podía.

—¿Eh? N-No te preocupes… no puedes irte así, no desayunaste—Rito trato de calmar al chico, pero este se puso sus audífonos e intento poner su gema verde en su frente, pero estaba no se quedaba allí, así que solo se lo guardo en su bolcillo.

—¡E-E-E-Escucha a Onii-chan! —Pidió la castaña para que el rubio desistiera de irse, así como así.

—¡L-L-Les pagare co-como sea! Pe-Pero ahora me tengo que retirar… adiós y lo lamento—Naruto hizo a un lado a Rito que trataba de detenerlo, luego suavemente hizo a un lado a Mikan, la cual vio desesperación y miedo en la mirada del rubio.

Naruto, una vez salió de la habitación, rápidamente empezó a correr por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se cubrió con su brazo el brillo del sol, una vez se adaptó al brillo, corrió hacia la otra puerta y la abrió, con su mirada puesta en la izquierda y derecha, avanzo hacia la izquierda, empezó a correr de manera desesperada.

—" _¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es Namimori… no lo es… sus calles son diferentes, los edificios, los letreros, las personas… ¡ESTO NO ES NAMIMORI! ¡NO LO ES! ¿¡DONDE ESTA KY_ _Ō_ _KO!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA REBORN, ENMA Y LOS DEMAS!? ¿¡DONDE!?_ —Para ese instante Naruto había corrido lo más que podía, apartaba a las personas sin siquiera molestarse en regresar a disculparse, sus lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos, no lo podía soportar, quería estar con sus amigos, con Reborn, con Kyōko, pero no podía hacerlo.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron largos, aunque parecieran que fueron cortos, preguntándose el dónde estaba, porque no estaba en Namimori, porque no estaba con sus amigos, con Enma o con Reborn, no sabía la respuesta, pero si recordaba aquellas miradas de miedo dirigidas a él, las miradas serias, aterradas, la mirada de miedo de Kyōko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Fūta y sus guardianes. Quería disculparse nuevamente por aquella actitud fría y sin sentimientos que había adquirido en aquel combate, en el que disfruto en hacer daño a su amigo Enma, en el que disfruto de sus gritos y sus lamentos, en el que disfruto ver las caras aterradas de los guardianes del pelirrojo.

Sí, quiera o no quiera admitirlo le había gustada ver a Enma gritar y suplicar que parara, él quería parar, pero no lo hacía por mero dicho; "Los amigos se entienden a los golpes", ESO NO ERA VERDAD.

Su ansia de hacer que Enma vuelva al buen camino lo habían segado, lo habían confundido y no lo habían dejado pensar claramente y solo había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias. No sabía si lo odiaban, pero suponía que eso era el hecho, odiar para amar y amar para odiar.

Represalias aparecían en su mente, los golpes, los gritos, las miradas. "Ese no es el Na-kun que conozco, no lo es".

Naruto paro su caminata en un lugar en donde no transitaba nada de gente, cayo de rodillas al suelo y luego, comenzó a llorar.

—¡Huaaaaaaaa! ¡snif, snif! ¡waaaahahaaaaa! —Trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos, pero le era imposible secar aquellas lágrimas de dolor que estaban saliendo en aquel momento, en aquel lugar y de aquella persona de nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

—Etto… ¿estas bien? —Naruto escucho una voz masculina a sus espaldas, giro su rostro lagrimoso hacia donde lo habían llamado y se topó con el mismo chico castaño/naranja con el cual había hablado hace unos minutos atrás o tal vez más tiempo de lo que él creía.

—N-N-N-N-N-No lo sé…—Naruto dijo aquello, aun con sus lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules.

—Está bien… sea lo que sea que te pase, estoy seguro que lo resolverás en un futuro cercano—Comento humildemente el castaño al rubio, el cual se sorprendió un poco por eso.

—Snif, snif… tienes razón… algún día todo se resolverá—Comento también Naruto, levantándose del suelo, sus lágrimas poco a poco iban cesando la caída, hasta que unos segundos después, sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir.

—Me alegro que estes bien… y no me eh presentado aún, soy Rito Yūki—El castaño/naranja se presentó ante Naruto con una sonrisa de lo más sincera del mundo.

—Jeje, soy Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto el conocerte, Rito-san—Naruto también le sonrió al muchacho de forma cálida y sincera.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron por aquel hecho, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno del otro, parecían iguales, solo que Naruto era un poco más alto, con 5 cm claro que lo era, el cabello de Naruto era abundante y alborotado, mientras que el de Rito no tanto, en actitud deducían que eran idénticos, solo que uno ocultaba otra faceta que se puede descontrolar de vez en cuando.

—¡Cuidado! —Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Rito, el cual no sabía porque había dicho aquello el rubio. Rito escuchaba algo como un zumbido a su izquierda, giro su rostro y se topó con algo que se asemejaba a una nave espacial no identificada u Ovni llamémoslo mejor. Un Ovni de aquellas películas de ciencia ficción.

—¿¡EHHH!? —Rito abrió los ojos como platos, pero cerro sus ojos rápidamente para no ver el choque que iba a tener con aquella nave que ya estaba a 3 metros de él.

—" _Por favor… funcionen"_ —Naruto saco sus X-Gloves, que eran sus gemas y luego se las coloco en el dorso de cada mano, su gema verde ya estaba en su frente, brillando fuertemente, las gemas incoloras brillaron en un azul fuerte, para que luego, los Gloves de Vongola Décimo aparecieran en sus manos. La llama Ultima Voluntad del Modo Hyper ya estaba en su frente, brillando fuertemente igual que los otros objetos que Naruto había adquirido gracias a Leon.

El rubio había llegado al frente de Rito, Naruto estaba a punto de hacer su "Zero Chitten Toppa: Fāsuto Edishon" para retener el avance de aquella nave espacial, pero algo paso, algo que no estaba en los planes a futuro para nuestro querido Vongola Décimo.

La nave espacial había desaparecido en un estallido de humo color rosa, Naruto se puso en guardia por si acaso, colocando sus dos palmas hacia adelante a modo de defensa, pero no conto que algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien apareciera en frente de él, para que sus dos manos agarren dos "cosas" suaves y por así decirlo, moldeables.

—Ara… —Naruto escucho la voz de una chica, la nube de humo había terminado por dispersarse, sus X-Gloves ya no estaban, sus gemas incoloras estaban en el suelo, al igual que la gema verde de su frente, su llama Ultima Voluntad ya había desaparecido y sus ojos regresaron a su estado normal, es decir, al color azul eléctrico de siempre.

—¡! Ufff, no pasó nada… que alivio… ¿verdad Na…? ¡! —Rito le estaba hablando a Naruto, pero se calló en medio habla, ya que delante de él estaba Naruto, pero delante de Naruto, estaba una muchacha pelirrosa, desnuda y Naruto por su parte, le estaba agarrando sus dos pechos.

La cara de Rito se ilumino en un rojo intenso, Naruto se sonrojo a menor medida que Rito ante este hecho.

—¡Huaaa! —Naruto termino por desmayarse en ese mismo rato y la chica pelirrosada, desapareció, así como apareció.

—¿¡Que acaba de ocurrir!? —Grito eufórico Rito.

Naruto estaba con los ojos en espirales, ya que era la primera vez que veía y tocaba a una mujer desnuda, era mucha información que procesar para él, apenas era un adolecente en crecimiento y ya estaba viendo a mujeres tal y como vinieron al mundo y encima de todo, las tocaba.

En las gemas incoloras del rubio, para ser más exactos, en el centro de ellas, apareció un pequeño punto azul, señal de que la Voluntad quebrada de Naruto, se estaba reconstruyendo a pequeños, pero a la vez, gigantes pasos.

Pero eso no era problema, lo que más problemas y dolores de cabeza le darían al rubio, era nada más que la chica pelirrosa que había aparecido en aquel momento, algo le decía, en su sueño inconsciente le decía que ella causaría muchos problemas en su vida diaria y no solo a él, sino a los que iba ir conociendo en el transcurso del tiempo de su estadía en su nueva, vida.

Y no sabía de los peligros que habían también llegado con él a este nuevo "mundo", la llama del Cielo tendría que luchar con muchos otros usuarios Ultima Voluntad, y especialmente con las llamas especiales, la de la Nieve y Noche, con el Cielo no, porque si hay un Cielo, no puede haber otro, si hay una Tierra no puede haber otro, pero si puede haber muchos usuarios de las distintas llamas que siguen a las llamas de la Tierra y el Cielo.

Pero eso era historia para después.

* * *

 **Episodio prólogo concluido.**

* * *

 **Ci vediamo alla prossima...**

Si falto algo comenten, denle a me gusta y demás cosas que saben hacer... Disculpen las fallas de ortografía y las palabras que faltaron o fueron de más en los diálogos o palabras del FF.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Formato**

Personaje Hablando: ¡Modo Vongola Gear!  
 _Personaje Pensando: "¡Yo regresare a mi mundo, lo juro!"  
_ Voz cibernética o llamadas entrantes: _Activando X-B_ _ānā  
_ Asunto Importante: "La Mafia Vongola prevalecerá".

* * *

 **Resumen**

Solo tome aquella decisión y me deje guiar: "Los amigos se entienden por los golpes". Por ese pequeño error termine por lastimar a Enma, de dar miedo a mis amigos y conocidos. Decidí mejor dejarme llevar por aquel ataque, pero luego me arrepentí. En aquel mundo era mi perdición, pero tenía a quienes me apoyaban a un sin saber nada de mí, pero luego llego aquella chica que sería mi dolor de cabeza, pero a la vez, la cual me saque alguna sonrisa, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra chica, o eso es lo que yo quiero que sea y yo, teniendo a muchas chicas tras de mí, no sé qué hacer, pero las cosas cambian y yo cambiare, pero siempre digo: "Dame-Naru, es Dame-Naru". Vámonos, es hora de la Aventura al modo Vongola Family.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Una vez haya pasado tales cosas a Naruto junto con Rito, el cual estaba algo más mejor que el rubio tirado en el suelo. Sin dejar de pensar en que era lo que había pasado, el castaño tomo a Naruto y se lo subió a su espalda, para llevárselo a su casa nuevamente y dejar que estas cosas se le vayan un rato de la cabeza, al igual que a él que estaba de igual forma afectado por ver, tal escena en frente de sus ojos.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Anuncio Rito, entrando por la puerta junto con un aun inconsciente Naruto.

—Bienvenido Rito, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto Mikan, apareciendo por la puerta que daba a la sala y más allá a la cocina.

—Ocurrieron algunas cosas que… es mejor que no lo sepas, ¡enserio! —Respondió Rito al final de forma nerviosa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mmmhh, minna—Naruto murmuraba aquellas palabras, palabras que los dos jóvenes podían escuchar y no sabían de cuales personas estaba hablando el rubio presente.

—¿A quiénes estará hablando? —Pregunto Rito al no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues a sus amigos, ¿no? —Dijo de forma sarcástica la castaña femenina del lugar.

—Si—Dijo Rito con los ojos como puntitos y su boca de igual manera.

—Este… ¿me podrías bajar? —Ambos jóvenes fijaron su vista hacia Naruto, el cual había hablado.

—Oh, despertaste…—Exclamo Rito al ver al rubio ya despierto y luego procedió a bajarlo y que el chico se pusiera de pie.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda—Naruto hizo una leve reverencia al joven Rito.

—N-N-No es nada—Dijo el castaño de forma nerviosa, además de estar rascándose la nuca por este momento algo incómodo para él.

—Nuevamente; mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto—Naruto nuevamente se presentó ante los dos chicos.

—Si, como ya sabes soy Rito y ella es mi hermana pequeña Mikan—Dijo el castaño, además de presentar a su hermana pequeña, ya que ella no se había presentado cuando Naruto se había despertado hace unos, minutos atrás.

—Un gusto el conocerte, Naruto-san—Mikan también hizo una reverencia hacia el chico rubio.

—¿Me pueden decir donde estoy actualmente, la hora, el día y el año? —Pregunto Naruto a los dos jóvenes presentes.

—O-Ok, pero toma asiento… Mikan, trae un poco de té por favor—Rito le hablo primeramente al rubio, para luego pedirle de favor a su hermana para que traiga algo de té para todos.

—Gracias por la oferta—Naruto se mostraba calmado, como si nada de lo que paso en las calles le importara un poco, pero Rito era otra historia.

Una vez se sentaron, Rito procedió a responder la larga pregunta que había hecho el rubio. Naruto se encontraba en una ciudad de nombre Sainan, en Japón. La hora era las 9:33 Am, día miércoles y el año 2006. Eso era lo único que Naruto necesitaba saber, movió sus respuestas y las comparo con el día en el que estaba peleando con Enma, sábado, 12 del mediodía y el año 2003. Significaba que este claramente no era su mundo, tal vez no existan las Mafias Italianas ni mucho menos las Llamas de la Última Voluntad, pero entonces tenía que haber un sistema, puede que, de diversos tipos de poderes, o si es posible, vida de otros muchos. Eso llego a pensar gracias al encuentro que no quiere recordar, era sumamente vergonzoso el tan solo pensar en aquella suavidad y cuerpo de aquella chica.

Mikan había llegado con las tazas de té y los sirvió a los dos chicos, luego procedió a sentarse al lado de su hermana mayor y empezar a beber el té al igual que el rubio que tenía en frente.

—Pueden preguntarme lo que ustedes quieran, responderé lo que pueda—Naruto se mantuvo calmando, pero ahora no estaba serio, más bien normal, con esa sonrisa en su cara y aquellos ojos que irradiaban una increíble amabilidad y protección.

—¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿estudias en alguna escuela? ¿trabajas o algo por el estilo? ¿tienes amigos o algún conocido? —Rito pregunto de forma exagerada, puede que Naruto formulara una pregunta algo larga, pero esto era demasiado.

—¡Onii-chan! —Mikan intervino en lo que estaba haciendo su hermano idiota.

—¿Ehhh? Yo no más preguntaba—Murmuro el castaño con la cabeza gacha.

—P-P-P-Pues… lo primero: vengo de Italia. Lo segundo: tengo 16 años. Lo tercero: por ahora no. Lo cuarto: no trabajo o eso creo. Lo quinto: amigos, si, los tengo, pero no están aquí; conocidos, ninguno con el cual pueda comunicarme—Contesto las preguntas hechas por el chico castaño.

—¿Italia? ¿enserio eres italiano? No lo aparentas—Dijo Mikan, no creyendo un poco ese ámbito, ya que el japonés del rubio era muy bueno como para ser una persona extranjera.

—(Suspiro) Può non sembrare molto, ma è vero, signorina Mikan—Naruto solamente se acercó a la castaña y le hablo en el idioma que tenía que aprender por obligación gracias a Reborn. Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza, haciendo que Mikan pensara que estaba en frente de un súper modelo o algo por el estilo.

—O-O-O-Oh, en-en-entiendo—Mikan estaba con los nervios hasta los huesos, ya que ver aquel rostro muy cerca suyo la puso de tal modo que no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse fuertemente.

—¿Entonces, donde vivías? —Rito le hizo otra pregunta al rubio, la más importante hasta el momento.

—… No tengo un lugar claro a donde ir, no tengo dinero, no tengo alimento y no tengo vestimenta—Dijo Naruto, agachando un poco la cabeza por eso.

—¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros, eres bienvenido! —Exclamo entusiasmado el castaño, levantándose del sofá y hablándole al rubio.

—¿N-No seré una molestia? —Naruto no estaba muy seguro de la propuesta hecha por el castaño.

—Para nada, ahora nosotros somos tus amigos—Le contesto y aclaro el castaño al rubio, el cual simplemente sonrió un poco y agradeció con una gran reverencia.

—Sera un placer y prometo ayudar en lo que este a mi alcance a ambos—Dijo el rubio, para luego alzar la cabeza y sonreírles a ambos jóvenes, que por supuesto le devolvieron el detalle.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 8:55 pm**

Naruto estaba en una habitación que se le había dado para que pudiera dormir y poner sus cosas si es que la tenía. El cuarto era simple, una cama, un armario en la pared, una mesita cerca de la cabecera de la cama, un escritorio para poder estudiar o por lo menos sentarse en la silla giratoria que tenía.

Naruto podía ocultarlo a esas dos personas, pero él no se las podía ocultar; sus lágrimas. Estaba mirándose al espejo, el ver como sus lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus azules ojos, no lloraba por que quisiera o porque estaba triste, no, eso no era la verdad. Lloraba porque estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, dejarse llevar de esa forma, lastimar a su amigo, asustar a los niños y dar temor a sus corazones, ver la cara de sus guardianes, también estaban asustados, claro que habían visto aquella faceta una vez, pero no se comparaba con lo que habían visto en la pelea de Enma vs su persona, no, no lo era.

Era como ver a un Mafioso apuntando su arma en la entre ceja de su enemigo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Naruto se giró de forma abrupta y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a aquella chica pelirosa que se encontró en la mañana y lo peor, aún estaba desnuda.

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Que ha-ha-haces a-a-aquí!? Y l-l-l-lo pe-peor, ¡desnuda! —Pego un grito el rubio, pero uno que los dos chicos de la sala no la podían escuchar.

—Ah, pues vine a conocer en donde vivías—Dijo de forma alegre la chica, haciendo que Naruto se sonroje un poco al ver el cuerpo aun desnudo de la chica.

—¡Lala-sama! —Naruto giro hacia la ventana, por donde entro algo que se apegó a la nombrada Lala. Parecía a los ojos del rubio, un robot sumamente avanzado.

—¡Peke, que bueno que hayas logrado escapar! —Exclamo de forma alegre la pelirosa.

—Ah, ¿Quién es este terrícola con cara de tonto? —Peke pregunto al ver a Naruto, el cual no mostró ninguna señal de enojo, solamente ladeo su cara para no seguir viendo el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirosa.

—Oh, se me olvido preguntar tu nombre, soy Lala, ¿y tu nombre es? —Le dijo la chica para luego preguntar sobre el nombre del rubio.

—Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto—Naruto hizo una reverencia hacia la chica.

—Naruto… ¿no es eso un ingrediente de una comida de nombre "Ramen"? —Pregunto Peke, ahora sí, Naruto quería matarlo.

—¿Ramen? Naruto, es un buen nombre… Peke, por favor—Naruto por lo menos agradeció en silencio el que la chica le dijera que es un buen nombre.

—Hai, Lala-sama… ¡transformación! ¡Dress-Form! —Luego el robot empezó a brillar, y se unió con la pelirosa. Naruto se tapó un poco los ojos por el brillo que se provocó en la habitación, para luego de unos segundos se pudiera ver a la misma chica con una ropa algo; ridícula a la vista del rubio.

—" _No sé si sentirme mal por no estar con los chicos o por ver esta ropa tan ridícula, pero algo linda también"_ —Naruto pensó con los ojos algo decaídos y suspirando con pesadez.

 **Viene algo, no, dos presencias**

Sin que la pelirosa o el robot se den cuenta, los ojos del rubio pasaron de ser azules a naranjas brillantes.

Segundos después, dos hombres con vestimenta negra hicieron aparición por la ventana.

—Sí que nos ha dada muchos problemas—Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro y lentes negros que cubren sus ojos.

—Eso no será problema ya que nos la llevaremos—Dijo el otro hombre, de cabello verde musgo oscuro y también con lentes que cubren sus ojos. Ambos hombres eran de unos 1.90 metros de altura y un poco más.

—Peke… no te dije que te fijaras que nadie te siguiera—Dijo Lala en forma de reproche hacia el robot que era su ropa, el cual estaba nervioso y pedía disculpas por tal falta que cometió.

—No nos dé más problemas y marchémonos, Lala-sama—Y así, Naruto se quedó viendo el del como aquella escena parecía a una violación en lugar de un rescate o secuestro, con los forcejeos de la chica y el pataleo que daban al suelo.

En el piso de abajo ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta y procedieron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y de asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien.

—No se resis-…—El hombre de cabello rojo salió disparado hacia atrás, tras recibir una patada en la frente, por parte del rubio Vongola, para que después diera una barrida al suelo con su pierna, haciendo que el hombre de cabello verde perdiera el equilibrio y que caiga al suelo de espaldas.

—Vámonos, rápido—Lala quedo algo asombrada por ver esos ojos naranjas tan brillantes y a la vez tan cálidos, que no reacciono a lo dicho por el rubio, pero este la cargo estilo princesa y procedió a salir por la ventana y dar salto por los techos para poder alejarse de esos hombres que estaban tras Lala.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Lala al rubio.

—No podía dejar que algo malo te pasara, ellos no pueden hacerle daño a una mujer, por esa razón… te protegeré con mi Última Voluntad—Dijo Naruto, dando un salto hacia el suelo, a una altura de 20 metros, cayendo de forma suave y que siga corriendo hacia el frente para seguir escapando.

Lala sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio, un lindo y cálido cosquilleo le había aparecido en su estómago y sus mejillas le ardían un poco al ver el rostro sereno y serio del rubio.

Naruto paro en seco al ver como un camión que cayó del cielo le impidió el paso, el hombre del cabello rojo cayó del cielo, sus lentes estaban rotos, Naruto se giró hacia su izquierda, pero allí también lo esperaba el hombre de cabello verde, Naruto vio sus salidas, pero todas eran bloqueadas o es que no las había.

—Muy bien chico, devuélvenos a la chica—Le ordeno el de cabello rojo.

Naruto solamente hizo bajar a Lala y la puso de forma suave en el suelo, para luego mirar en dirección hacia el hombre que hablo, luego se puso sus dos palmas hacia el frente y luego hablo:

—No se las voy a entregar, si la quieren, tendrán que pasar sobre mí—Dijo de forma serio el rubio, sus Gloves nunca habían hecho aparición, algo que no le gustaba para nada, pero aún tenía su voluntad de muerte y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

—Jum, si así lo quieres—Dijo el hombre de cabello rojo, empezando a caminar hacia el rubio.

—¡No lo hagas! —Dijo de forma preocupada la pelirosa.

—Prometo que te protegeré… no dejare que nadie te haga daño—Dijo el rubio, volteando su rostro para ver a la pelirosa y sonreírle un poco, causando más preocupación en la chica.

—¡Suficiente! —Resonó una voz en el cielo, Naruto fijo su vista y lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco, una nave espacial estaba encima de su cabeza.

Una luz se proyectó hacia el suelo, de donde bajo un hombre de cabello plateado y armadura de batalla.

—¡Zastin! —Lala dijo el nombre del hombre que había hecho aparición en ese momento.

—Lala-sama, es hora de regresar… y tu terrícola, no te metas en este asunto—Le dijo de forma seria el hombre, a la chica y al chico por igual.

—No lo haré/No regresare—Dijeron Naruto y Lala, uno de forma seria y la otra de forma enojada.

—¡Deje de estar huyendo de casa y regrese! —Dijo nuevamente el peliplata.

—Que ella no va a regresar a su c-… ¿eh? ¿huyo de casa? —Los ojos del rubio regresaron a su estado normal, y luego pasaron a ser unos puntitos en donde antes eran sus ojos, ya que estaba protegiendo a la chica que huyo de casa y eso estaba mal.

—¡Esto no lo aceptara su padre y lo sabe muy bien! —Zastin nuevamente trato de convencer a la chica, pero ella se negaba.

—No regresare… ¡vamos, Vacuum-kun! —Lala saco un celular de su invención, el cual brillo e hizo aparecer un pulpo robótico en el cielo, para que segundos después empiece a absorber todo lo que estaba en frente de él.

Los tres hombres no se salvaron, ya que fueron succionados por pulpo, pero este no paro y siguió de largo succionando todo lo que estaba dentro.

—" _¿Porque no lo detiene?"_ —Pensó preocupado el rubio, al ver que él también era arrastrado por el enorme viento de Vacuum-kun.

—¿Lala-sama? —Peke pregunto.

—No recuerdo el cómo apagarlo, es un invento ya antiguo y se me olvido—Dijo de forma pensativa la pelirosa.

Pero dejo de pensar ya que una enorme torre de fuego naranja había salido debajo del aparato, haciendo que este se apague de golpe y caiga al suelo y que se produzca una pequeña explosión.

Naruto cayó al suelo cansado, había sido afectado por la explosión, pero se aseguró de no lastimar a las personas que estaban dentro del Vacuum-kun.

Lala se acercó a donde estaba el rubio, que se levantaba poco a poco del suelo, hasta ponerse de pie completamente y luego sacudir un poco sus ropas sucias.

—Lo siento, es que era uno de mis inventos más antiguos y se me olvido cómo funcionaba—Dijo en defensa la pelirosa mirando a Naruto de forma suplicante.

—No importa… solo vámonos de aquí antes de que esos tres se despierten—Dijo el rubio, para luego caminar en dirección hacia la casa de los dos hermanos.

—Hai~—Dijo de forma cantarina la chica, y también empezó a seguir al rubio.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Llego el día nuevamente, jueves era el día que empezaba, Rito había salido hacia la escuela como todos los días laborables, solo que ayer fue algo especial y no pudo asistir, pero hoy si podía, a fin de cuentas.

Naruto estaba en aquella habitación. Cuando regreso en la noche, ya cuando estaba en la puerta de la casa de los dos jóvenes castaños, el rubio se giró para ver a la pelirosa, pero esta ya no estaba, algo que lo puso en duda, pero no pensó más en eso, ya que no era su problema el estar manejando la vida de un ser vivo, sea de este mundo u otro.

Puso unas pequeñas invenciones de mentiras hacia los dos jóvenes castaños, los cueles le creyeron ya que el rostro del chico no mentía. Cenaron y luego se asearon y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para poder conciliar el sueño.

El rubio había tenido un sueño/resumen de lo que había pasado en su "mundo", no era algo fácil de digerir. Aquellas miradas de terror, miedo, horror y de más era que no se le podían salir de la cabeza. Naruto se tomó este "viaje" como algo simple para él, pero no era la pura verdad. Esta muy dolido por dentro, frustrado, inquieto, triste. Esas emociones eran las que lo abordaban a cada momento.

"Ese no es el Na-kun que conozco, no lo es", esas simples palabras eran las que más lo afectaban, había actuado de forma imprudente y eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. La chica de la que él estaba enamorado, le había dicho aquellas palabras, algo duro para él, pero sabía que tenía razón en todo eso. Ese, no era y no será Uzumaki Naruto.

"Te protegeré con mi Última Voluntad", aquellas palabras le había dedicado a esa chica pelirosa. Si, la protegería, pero no por siempre, ya que no había algo que los unía, y nunca lo iba a haber, ya que su corazón estaba siempre en la chica de nombre Kyōko.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio delante de él lo sonrojo mucho e hizo que saliera de la cama de un solo golpe y se arrimara a la puerta de madera.

La razón era simple. La chica de ayer estaba en el cuarto en el que se estaba quedando. Estaba desnuda, nuevamente.

—" _Cr-Creo que este mundo es algo… raro"_ —Naruto pensó para sí mismo, con la mirada apartada del cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante, de la cual no tiene idea del porque sigue aquí, y nuevamente, desnuda.

—… Mhhnn… Ohayō—Exclamo la recién despierta Lala, al mirar al frente en donde estaba Naruto, con su rostro girado para otro lado para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

—Sí, Ohayō, Lala-san, pero me puedes decir… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto el rubio de forma seria, pero sin voltear a ver a la chica.

—Oh, ¡pues vine a dormir contigo! —Exclamo felizmente la chica, dejando en jaque al rubio que la regreso a mirar como si estuviera loca, pero rápidamente regreso su mirada a un lado.

—Y-Y-Ya veo—Murmuro Naruto por lo bajo, pero un brillo de color blanco lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, para que segundos después se pueda ver a Lala, con la ropa que tenía ayer en la noche.

—Gracias, Peke—Agradeció la chica al robot que se transformó en su ropa de siempre.

—No hay de que, Lala-sama—Dijo el pequeño robot de forma feliz.

—Ahora… me puedes decir ¿Por qué estas aquí? —Pregunto nuevamente el rubio, pero ahora haciendo mejor dicha pregunta.

—Ah, pues como estamos comprometidos es hora de pasar viviendo juntos, ¿no? —Dijo simplemente la chica al rubio.

—Cierto, como tú y yo ya estamos comprometidos es bueno vivir jun-… ¿¡QUE COSAAAAAAA!? —Naruto murmuraba al principio por el simple detalle, pero luego de procesar por lo dicho en aquel momento, abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo contener aquel grito que quería salir de su interior.

Mikan escucho aquel grito del chico que también estaba en la vivienda, preocupada de lo que fuera que paso, fue a ver qué era lo que paso. Mikan tenía clases la próxima semana, así que no se preocupaba por ese tema.

—Ah, ¡que estamos comprometidos! —Dijo un poco más fuerte la chica, para después lanzarse a abrazar al rubio, el cual no reacciono por estar en shock por la noticia que le estaban dando.

—… P-P-Pero… yo no… re-recuerdo haberme com-comprometido con-contigo… n-n-ni siquiera, te co-conocía… n-n-n-no lo en-entiendo—Naruto estaba que le daba un infarto en ese preciso momento, esta información era en verdad algo que no quería saber, aún era joven y su vida estaba empezando, esto era imposible, debía ser una broma, sí, eso puede ser.

—Eso puede explicarlo yo—Resonó una voz masculina, el mismo hombre de la armadura de la noche anterior había hecho aparición, por la ventana del cuarto en donde Naruto se hospedaba.

—Zastin—Nombro Lala al ver al caballero que la estaba persiguiendo la noche anterior.

—Me disculpo primeramente por casi matar al prometido de Lala-sama—Inicio el hombre pidiendo una disculpa, pero su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento, así que se podía decir que estaba mintiendo.

—" _S-S-Será"_ —Pensó algo nervioso el rubio presente.

—Como segundo, usted acepto comprometerse con Lala-sama el 13 de abril, día miércoles, a las 8:11 AM con 33 mili-segundos, del año 2006, y como decreta las leyes de Deviluke, ambos están comprometidos y no hay marcha atrás—Explico el hombre de armadura de forma seria ante las leyes de su planeta de origen y de su mismo rey.

—Jamás olvidare aquella sensación cuando nos comprometimos, fue increíblemente cálido—Lala murmuro de forma soñadora al describir el momento en el cual Naruto se había comprometido con ella.

Naruto estaba procesando todo, la hora, el día, el momento, todo indicaba que aquella vez que toco los pechos de la chica, pero eso era algo raro, pero como no sabía las leyes de estos seres, pues cada mundo con su costumbre.

—N-No es lo que creen, yo-…—Naruto trataba de explicar este mal entendido, el no sentía amor alguno por esta chica desconocida. Pero fue callado por Zastin.

—¡Acaso estas tratando de decir que luego de tocar los pechos de Lala-sama te echaras atrás con este compromiso! —Exclamo con seriedad y frialdad el hombre de cabello plateado, apuntando una espada de color verde limón al cuello del rubio, el cual se asustó por este hecho.

—No te preocupes Zastin, Naruto no es ningún irresponsable, él me dijo que me protegería con su Última Voluntad y yo le creo—Lala defendió a Naruto de forma seria, ya que las palabras que le dedico Naruto la noche anterior no eran ninguna mentira o eso se creía ella. El rubio agradecía a la pelirosa por haberlo salvado de este asunto, pero aún tenía sus dudas.

—Hmnn, si eso es verdad no me opondré en su decisión, Lala-sama—Dijo el hombre de forma seria y respetuosa a la vez.

—" _Y yo que quería una vida tranquila"_ —Pensó muy frustrado el rubio.

—Me despido Lala-sama, tengo algunos asuntos que atender—Informo el peliplata, para luego hacer una reverencia a los dos e irse por el mismo lugar por donde llego.

Lala se abrazó más al rubio que estaba con la cabeza gacha y suspirando rato por rato. Esta idea nunca le agrado, pero como el mismo pudo suponer, para ser un alienígena, todos deberían tener sus mundos, su poder y, sobre todo, su rey poderoso. No era tonto, pero no quería aceptar este compromiso, pero no tenía salida. O eso puede ser.

—Este… ¿Naruto-san, todo está bien allí dentro? —Mikan había llegado hasta la puerta y luego golpetear un poco y luego preguntar si es que el rubio estaba bien o si paso alguna novedad.

—T-To-Todo e-e-esta bi-bien—Dijo débilmente el rubio, algo que Mikan si logro escuchar, pero el tono de voz que uso el muchacho la tenía preocupada, así que mejor opto por ver que era lo que paso y ver si podía ayudarlo en algo.

—Perdón por entrar así, pero tenía que asegurarme… de… ¿eh? —Mikan entro con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente y lo que vio la sorprendió un poco.

En el suelo estaban sentado dos personas, una de ellas el rubio de nombre Naruto y la otra era una pelirosa desconocida para ella, con aquella vestimenta rara, pero eso no le quitaba lo linda que se veía su rostro y sus ojos. Pero la sorprendió un poco más al ver la cercanía con la que estaba ambos jóvenes, como si fueran una pareja de novios.

—Pu-Puedo explicarlo—Dijo Naruto, pero Mikan hizo caso omiso y se disculpó y cerró la puerta suavemente y finalmente soltar un grito de sorpresa por ver a esa chica y la cercanía con el muchacho rubio italiano.

—¿Eh? —La única que no sabía que era lo que había pasado era Lala.

 **Calles de Sainan**

Naruto trato de hablar con la castaña para aclararle el hecho de que esta chica apareciera en la casa de ambos jóvenes castaños, pero cuando bajo hacia la sala no la encontró, solo una nota que decía que salía a comprar los alimentos, o unos que aún faltaban en la nevera.

Naruto decidió salir a caminar también, para poder conocer la ciudad en la que estaba y ver si las mismas costumbres se practicaban aquí al igual que su mundo, él no quería llamar la atención de la gente, pero había un pequeño detalle.

—¡Oh, es un lindo vestido! ¿Qué es eso? ¡es muy brillante y lindo! —Sí, Lala lo estaba acompañando y como toda chica linda y con vestimenta tipo cosplay, llamaba muchísimo la atención, especialmente la atención de los hombres, ya sean jóvenes o un poco mayores.

—Lala-san y sus cosas—Murmuro el rubio, caminando suavemente como siempre lo hacía, aunque esto era una nueva costumbre para Dame-Naru.

El rubio había recibido algo de ropa por parte del castaño de nombre Rito, así que con esas ropas se estaba vistiendo, pensaba en buscar un trabajo, ya que como no estaba estudiando, además que en Namimori ya había estado por acabar el segundo año y pasar al tercero, para eso solo faltaba un mes, pero los problemas le habían llegado con los Simon.

Necesitaba dinero y no solo mantenerse gracias a los padres de los dos jóvenes, ya que como no pasaban mucho en casa por sus respectivos trabajos, pero no descuidaban de sus dos hijos. Ese pensamiento le dolió un poco en el pecho, ya que al menos sus padres si se preocupaban por ellos, en cambio los suyos, no lo hacían. No sabía mucho cuando fue al futuro junto con sus amigos para ver qué era lo que pasaba, no recibió mucha información de sus padres o hermana, ya que su yo del futuro no se mostró y sus guardianes del futuro tampoco le dieron algo de información, pero por más loco que le parezca, no le tomo mucha importancia. Puede ser que su mente solo estaba concentrada en resolver el problema que había provocado Byakuran.

Pensando y pensando estaba que no se dio cuenta de la multitud que estaba empezando a rodear a Lala, pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado al darse cuenta de este hecho, y no le gustó mucho que acosaron a una mujer cuando ella no quería, pero no sabía que pensar al ver el rostro de felicidad de la pelirosa, solamente negó con la cabeza por eso.

—¡Es tan linda! —Gritaban algunos hombres al ver la belleza de la chica.

—¡Es perfecta! —Otros hombres también gritaban al ver lo perfecta en todo sentido que era la belleza que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

—¡Se mi novia! —Otros ya estaban muy "enamorados" como para pedirle eso.

—¡Lo siento chicos, pero ya estoy comprometida! —Informo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de la multitud se estruja al escuchar esas palabras. Pero dejaron su dolor de lado para aumentar su odio a quien fuera que sea el prometido de la belleza de Lala-sama.

—¿¡QUIEN ES EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO!? —Preguntaron todos con una voz de muerte, los ojos rojos y un aura de color negro azulada que los estaba cubriendo.

—Oh, Naruto, que bueno que llegaras—Dijo felizmente la chica, para luego saltar a darle un abrazo y poner el brazo del rubio el medio de sus generosos pechos. Algo que puso nervioso al rubio y enfado a más no poder a los chicos del lugar.

—¿Po-Porque siento que tengo que correr? —Preguntó en voz alta el rubio, solo para darse cuenta de la multitud de jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor y que lo miraban a él, con intenciones asesinas y eso no le gustaba mucho, así que opto por la mejor opción. Tomo a Lala y la cargo estilo princesa y de nueva cuenta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡QUE NO ESCAPE EL MALDITO! —Gritaron todos y empezaron a perseguir al rubio que corría por su vida y por el bien de la misma pelirosa en brazos.

Naruto estaba muy cansado por estar corriendo a la velocidad que iba, que hasta un gato le podía ganar, pero no se rendía y seguía su recorriendo como podía. Como no conocía la ciudad, le era muy fácil perderse en algunos callejones que había y pues, termino por quedar atrapado en un callejón junto con Lala y en frente de ambos jóvenes, una jauría de jóvenes que querían matar al rubio del frente.

—Este… ¿Lala-san? —Naruto estaba arrimado a la pared y buscaba la forma como escapar, pero recordó la forma.

—¿Si, Naruto? —Lala estaba con su sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Puedes usar aquella habilidad con la que desapareciste ayer y apareciste? —Pregunto de forma aun nerviosa el rubio, fijando su vista en los hombres que ya estaba corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

—¡Ah! ¿pyon pyon warp-kun? —Pregunto Lala al rubio.

—Sí, sí, ese mismo, ¡úsalo ahora! —Naruto le pidió rápidamente.

—Ok—Lala saco su celular y este brillo un momento y luego hizo aparecer un aparato plateado. Lala la tomo y se la coloco en su mano, para luego tomar la mano del rubio y decirle unas palabras a Peke y luego ambos desaparecieron como si fueran fantasmas.

Solo que la ropa del rubio que era de Rito, se había quedado tirado en el suelo luego de que ambos jóvenes fueran tele-transportados a algún lugar de Sainan.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntaron todos los hombres que estaban reunidos en el callejón espacioso, por cierto.

 **Con Rito**

El muchacho castaño se debatía en si confesársele a la chica peliazul que tenía en frente de él. Era verdad que le gustaba desde la primaria, pero nunca se le había declaro o por lo menos le habían dejado. Ya que cuando trataba de declarársele algo pasaba, unos problemas que se lo impedían, como si el destino no quisiera que se le declarase y que algo lo esperaba en el futuro.

Pero ahora, justo a unos metros del Instituto Sainan, ella le había hablado, algo que nunca en su pobre vida le había sucedido, pero ahora no era el momento para parecer patético, era el momento de ser valiente y a esperar que respuesta era lo que le iba a dar.

—Este… Sairenji… yo… yo… desde hace tiempo me ha-…—Y el karma hizo aparición, o más bien, Naruto junto con Lala hicieron aparición en escena, por el impulso Rito salió volando hasta chocar contra el muro y una nube de humo se levantó y se revelo lo siguiente:

Un chico desnudo, una chica desnuda que estaba encima del chico en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

—" _(Suspiro) Esta vida es muy mala… y hace frio… siento que debo disculparme con Rito-san luego… esta vida es una, mala pasada, si, lo es"_ —Pensó Naruto, tapándose con sus manos su parte baja para que nadie lo viera, ya que como el humo se había disipado, revelando que estaban en una vía transitada por algunos estudiantes de lo que intuyo era el instituto Sainan.

La peliazul que estaba hablando anteriormente con Rito sufrió un enorme sonrojo al ver a ambos jóvenes en tal estado y no era la única, muchos estudiantes también se sonrojaron y uno que otro sufrió una hemorragia nasal como era costumbre.

Rito solo estaba llorando estilo anime en una esquinita para que nadie lo viera sufrir nuevamente por este tema de la declaración de su amor que siempre es interrumpido a medio camino de decir tales palabras a la peliazul.

Y bueno, eso es comedia para después.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - ¿Aceptación?**

* * *

 **Concluyendo capítulo 1… concluido.**

* * *

 **Ci vediamo alla prossima...**

Si falto algo comenten. Disculpen las fallas de ortografía y las palabras que faltaron o fueron de más en los diálogos o palabras del FF.


End file.
